


Packed Tour

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constipation, Diapers, Enemas, Incontinence, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Reference to ageplay, ask to tag, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Alexander and Kigh come hom from a tour, and as always, the end of a tour means priblems popping up for our little blond. Mommy Jay has some way to remedy his upset tummy quickly, thoughthis IS a kink fic, please read and understand the tags before reading.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Found Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Packed Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Background knowledge: alexandder is a youtuber/musician who started going on tours. they stress him out leading to stress incontinence, general mental illness and my favorite, constipation OuO 
> 
> anyway, this is for my lg who got a nasty cut and deserves something focused around our good good ocs.

Jay was already standing in the foyer when they arrived, seemingly just ready to pick jump into after tour rituals. She smiled at both young men, “There are my boys, my little beanie babies.” 

Kigh chuckled at her, “You’re in a bright mood. What’s up?” 

“Michael left for work a few days ago and I’ve been a sad lonely woman who’s just excited to see her babies.” She drew closer and gave each one of them a hug. 

She poked Alexander after she released him, “Specifically you, little butt boy.” 

He pouted, “Why am I a butt boy.” 

She shrugged, “Because you have a nice butt. Are you still wearing pull ups?” 

He blushed as she mentioned his padding but demurely nodded. 

Jay nodded in turn, “Good job, baby. Hopefully you start to feel less stress. But, while you’re still suffering from the tour, I’m afraid I’m going to have to make things worse.” 

He frowned harder, “What?” 

“Well, baby boy, you’re probably constipated again, yeah? Happens every year, no veggies, the stress of going out, and avoiding bathrooms like a naughty little boy.” 

Kigh chimed in, “I’d say that’s not naughty when mommy and daddy are constantly telling us not to use big kid toilets.” His voice was rather sing-song as he teased. 

“That’s fair. But it’s naughty if you avoid big kid toilets AND using your padding. Mister Man over here has a colon full of nasty waste, isn’t that right.” 

Alexander pouted, “It’ll come out. Just give me a day or two.” 

Jay clicked her tongue, “I don’t think so. You need to get rid of that now, it’ll help you feel better sooner.” 

He groaned, “Fine, what are we doing this time?” 

“Enema.” She answered fairly simply and took a hold of his hand to lead him off. Kigh would have trotted after, but the luggage needed to be sorted out. 

Alexander followed Jay to the downstairs bathroom. It was a modest little area that served well enough for the purposes.

A prepared enema sat on the vanity and Jay sat on the toilet. “Over my knee, or do you want to lay down?” 

“Laying on my tummy hurts.” 

Jay nodded, “That bad, huh?” She stood up and grabbed a towel from the towel rack and placed it down. 

Obediently, Alexander layed down without much prompting. 

With the bag in hand, Jay knelt by his side and grabbed his close leg under the knee. Pushing it up to his chest, his cute little hole was exposed. 

And with that, the lubed tip of the tube was inserted slowly. “Okay there we go, love. I’m going to start now.” 

And sure enough, the warm water started flowing into his bum. His packed colon was swarmed, forcing his abdomen to swell and cramp. He whined, “I don’t like this.” 

“You also wouldn’t like being constipated or taking a laxative.” 

She was right. So he just shut up until the tube was pulled out, dripping quite a bit onto the towel under him, though Alexander couldn’t be sure if it was from his anus or the bag. 

He sat up with a groan, hating the feeling of curling his tummy. Fortunately, Jay grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way up. 

As soon as he was standing, he move to sit down on the toilet, “My tummy huuuurts.” 

“I know bug,” She kissed the top of his head, “You only have to wait about ten minutes before you can go potty.

He nodded, crossing his legs at the ankle as he did. “Kay,” He spoke as he idly pushed up Kigh’s stolen sweater and frowned down at his now swollen abdomen. 

Jay poked him again, this time with both index fingers, jabbing him in the side to jumpstart him, startling him back to the situation, “Where are your thoughts, darling?” 

He shrugged, “No where.” 

“Nowhere good?” 

He shrugged again, “It’s not bad.” 

Jay pursed her lips, “Well, let’s get them away from spiraling if you’re close. I’m going to grab something, stay here.” 

“Kay,” he responded meekly. 

Again, she pursed her lips, not satisfied with the answer, “Actually, I don’t trust you alone with your thoughts.” 

“Well I’m not following you, I can barely stand and I’m not getting butt water all over the house.” 

“No, of course not.” She kissed the top of his head, “Still, you need to do something to get your mind off whatever you’re thinking. 10 jumping jacks.” 

“Jaaaaaayyy,” he started to whine, but the woman already slipped out of the room. 

Begrudgingly, he stood up, but immediately doubled over as a wave of cramps hit him. He groaned, barely resisting the pressure against his hole. He was sure he’d end up leaking a bit. 

But ever obedient, he attempted a jumping jack. But jumping, or rather the impact of landing, was too much and he felt something trickle down his bare thigh. 

He gasped and pressed a hand to his bum, not quite putting pressure on his anus, but rather hiding his backside as if he were wearing pants that would show his upcoming accident. 

Jay was back a second later, with the dog trailing after her. Petunia was shooed out of the bathroom and the door was shut. “Did you do any jumping jacks?” 

“No, I did one and nearly shit all over the bathroom.”

She hummed, “Unfortunate. Here, put this in your mouth.” She held out an icecube for him. 

“Why?” 

“I’m afraid of you spiraling with thoughts about your body and ice cube in the mouth is a quick way to shut down those thoughts. It’s cold and jarring, and you probably need to hydrate.”

Alexander reluctantly reached out to take the ice cube. “I don’t want to make my mouth cold.” 

She shrugged, “Then put it on your nipples or dick or even up your butt, love.” 

“Why is this turning into a temperature play thing?” He early whined as he spoke, cramps still twisting up his tummy. 

“It’s not supposed to be, those are just your sensitive parts and we need to jar you out of thinking bad thoughts. Put it in your mouth, please.” 

Pouting just a bit more, he put it in his mouth. It was fine for a minute, but the cold quickly overwhelmed him, and it was all he could really think about. The could in his face and the pressure on his bowels. 

He started to whine, “How much longer.” 

Jay looked at her phone, “Timer says just 2 more minutes. You’ll be okay.” She reached out and played with his hair. 

He leaned into her touch, sucking on the ice and still whimpering. 

Just a minute later, the timer beeped and Jay reached to turn it off. “Okay love, want me to get out or stay?” 

He shrugged, “Don’t care.” 

“I’ll step out. I’ll just be outside, call if you need.” She kissed him again and left. 

Alexander sighed and stood up from the toilet he was sitting on. There were wet spots left from his leaky ass. He leaned over and spit out the ice into the sink before lifting the toilet lid up and sitting down. 

Almost immediately, the levee broke and water gushed from him, echoing loudly in the toilet bowl. Soon after the liquid waste came the poop. 

The large lumps that sat in his colon were now broken up and passed from his body with relative ease, plopping loudly in the toilet. 

Alexander blushed at how loud the procedure was, knowing Jay could hear the plops and plunks of the shit leaving him. 

The toilet flushed itself from the water levels getting high enough to activate the pythagorean type pipe. But still, the blond had to keep going. 

Even as the basin filled up again, he kept pushing out the last of his colon. It was mostly little drops of water and one or two, skinny logs that left him.

Finally, the storm inside him calmed. He sat for just a moment more before lifting his butt to wipe. There was plenty of splash back, littering his cheeks with wetness. Despite the dirty water that clung to him, there wasn’t much to wipe off. So he finished wiping off before standing up and shedding his sweatshirt. He put it safely on the vanity and called out to Jay, “I’m gonna shower, will you make sure it’s clean in here?” 

“Of course, sweetness.” She called back, muffled by the door separating them. 

He started the taps to get them to warm up. The sound of the water from the faucet drowned out the sound of piss hitting the floor. 

Honestly, the only indication Alexander had that he was pissing was the heat traveling down his milky thighs. He looked down to see a small, pale puddle surround his feet. 

He huffed in frustration. “Fucking really? I was just on the toilet.” He wrinkled his nose at the stress incontinence cause accident and just stepped into the tub to shower. Jay would clean up for him. 

Sure enough, as he was showering, he heard Jay come in and smelled the lemon basil smell of the cleaning supplies. And everything was okay. He was home with his partners and no longer constipated.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao. don't @ me.


End file.
